weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fakegee War III
For other uses, see Fakegee War (Disambiguation). Fakegee War III was a war that started after Fakegee discovered Weegee had inserted Ultra Blood as a technological virus into Daikon's cloning chamber. Fakegee Starts a War On September 30, 2013, Fakegee wondered why Daikon had not come out of the cloning machine yet. He checked to see if there the cloning machine had a bug. He checked the machine's data chip. Ultra Blood was inside the machine. Fakegee immediately sent soldiers to kill Weegee. They failed hopelessly. Weegee then declared war against Fakegee. The Anti-Weegee Alliance Gets Involved The Anti-Weegee Alliance soon learned that Weegee's Army was at war with the Fakegee Legion. This gave The Anti-Weegee Alliance time to plan and prepare to enter the war as well. They then started a fight with Beegee's Army. After that, they sent a spy to Beegee telling him false info about the The Anti-Weegee Alliance's base. Beegee's Army bombed Weegee's Army base, Weegee's Army bombed Beegee's Army base, and then the The Anti-Weegee Alliance attacked the Fakegee Legion. Then after the Second Fakegee Union was established, The Anti-Weegee Alliance attacked them. After that, the Fakegee Confederacy wanted to try to stop the war. The Anti-Weegee Alliance attacked them, but the confederacy thought the Second Fakegee Union attacked them. They fought until The Anti-Weegee Alliance broke the confederacy using Anti-Matter Nuclear Bombs. The Fakegee Confederacy was destroyed. Alphaweegee's Army Gets Involved After the fall of the Fakegee Confederacy, Weegee was worried with all of the wins of The Anti-Weegee Alliance and decided to do two things: make an alliance with the Second Fakegee Union, and get the rest of the League of Weegees to support Weegee's army in the war. He succesfully did both of those things, and sent the League of Weegees elite army, Alphaweegee's Army, to the war. Later Weegee's Army attacked the lands of The Anti-Weegee Alliance (a deadly place where if a Non-The Anti-Weegee Alliance gets in, gets shot with no mercy.) and Alphaweegee's Army attacked The Anti-Weegee Alliance's base, The Anti-Weegee Alliance fled their lands. From now they are building their forces and planning another demonic plan. The Keejodian Army Gets Involved After the fall of the Fakegee Confederacy, Daikon realized he needed to stop The Anti-Weegee Alliance. His objective was to assassinate Maltroegee. With him dead, The Anti-Weegee Alliance would crumble. Daikon asked for the help of the Second Fakegee Union and Weegee's Army. When Daikon met Weegee he said this to him: "Though we may be enemies politically, we must work together to stop the abomination you know as The Anti-Weegee Alliance." They went to where Maltroegee was hiding, and Alphaweegee took gun point. He pulled the trigger of his sniper, and the bullet flew right through Maltroegee's chest. Maltroegee is dead, leading The Anti-Weegee Alliance to crumble. Maltroegee's Resurrection and the Fall of the Anti-Weegee Alliance Maltroegee's death brought low morale and pessimism onto the members of the Anti-Weegee Alliance. Seeing this, Dr. Scientisteegee went into one of his personal vaults and got a Super Mega Mushroom. He gav revived Maltroegee with it. Weegee and his army thought he was dead, which made it better for the Anti-Weegee Alliance. But then the Second Fakegee Union found out about this, so they informed Daikon and Alphaweegee. Daikon commissioned the Yingor to make a powerful weapon that would hopefully annihilate Anti-Weegee Alliance along with their hidden base. The Yingor went through with this request, creating the Anti-Matter Nova Nuclear Bomb (AMNNB). Byugee went to The Anti-Weegee Alliance's Base and detonated the bomb, sacrificing himself in the process. The Anti-Weegee Alliance fell apart, but the strongest members of the alliance survived with injuries. They hid themselves and attempted to rebuild their organization. This is the end of Fakegee War III... But the battle for recreating the union, has already begun... And there will be no one stopping it... Category:Wars Category:Events